


ENDGAME GALLAVICH.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Endgame, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *SPOILER* This is adding on to the ending from today's Shameless episode. If you have not watched yet and do not want the epsiode to be ruined do not read this. I am adding on from the events of the episode.





	ENDGAME GALLAVICH.

As the cell door slammed behind Ian, he took a moment to gather his thoughts, setting a pair of extra clothes on the top bunk.   
Today was the first day of a 730 day sentence, and he felt more alone than ever. Where was Fiona? What happened? An endless amount of questions swirled Ian’s brain within moments, all to be brought back to earth by his cell door opening and slamming once again.

Ian was terrified of what he would turn around to see, he had been mentally preparing for this moment the last 24 hours. No amount of mental preparation could have made him ready for what he did see.  
When Ian turned around, he saw none other than Mickey, Mickey Milkovich.   
Ian was speechless; however Mickey didn’t hesitate to speak the first word, as he usually was the one who did anyway.

“I rolled on the cartel that I was working for and in exchange guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up?”  
Ian couldn’t manage to think of any logical thing to say at this moment “Holy Fuck” was all that escaped his lips, as he tried to get a grip on reality for the moment.  
Mickey being his usual cocky self just smirked.  
“Oh, hey, I get bottom so… you’re on top.”  
Both men knew those words had double meaning, trying to soften the moment was something they both grew to realize they were good at. 

Ian was overwhelmed with emotions, still not able to say anything. It didn’t help that Mickey made himself comfortable, sprawling himself on the bottom bunk, neither man taking their eyes off one another.   
Ian smiled, knowing prison wasn’t going to be so bad, with Mickey by his side.   
Sure the situation wasn’t ideal but nothing in their relationship ever was.   
Instinctively Ian climbed on top of Mickey, forgetting for the moment where they were.  
Ian placed his hands on both of Mickeys wrists, making direct eye contact, before softly caressing his cheek.  
It wasn’t like either of them to be this soft, but after all this time and all that they’ve been through it was the perfect moment.   
Mickey placed his hand on the back of Ian’s neck signaling that it was alright to go for a kiss, the two meeting each other lips.

Both Ian and Mickey had a lot to say but wanted to take this moment before anything else to discuss what happened the last time they saw one another.   
When the two finally came up for air, they stared at each other for a long time.   
Before Mickey broke the silence, of course.  
“What’s up with the hair?” Mickey laughed “Missed me so much you tried to look like me?” Mickey smirked knowing Ian would find that funny.  
“No man” Ian chuckled, “I mean yeah I missed you… but things just got real crazy real fast.”  
Mickey just slightly smiled, “Ummm… yeah man I got to see some of that.”  
Ian didn’t say a word, just cocked his head to the side.  
“TV” Mickey shrugged, realizing Ian forgot the entire “gay Jesus” escapades had been televised.   
“Right” Ian felt red, hot and awkward after he realized what Mickey was talking about.   
“Hey it’s me” Mickey reassured Ian it was okay to talk about, “You can talk to me about anything.”  
“I don’t know Mick” Ian scratched the back of his neck, feeling it getting more and more red.

“I was off my meds, and suddenly I was blowing a van up” letting out an awkward laugh.  
“See where you fucked up is you shouldn’t have blown it up with an audience around” trying to get Ian to loosen up.   
Ian just smiled, “You’re not going to grill me about being off the meds.”  
“Nah” Mickey responded coldly, kind of awkward.

Ian knew that was a dumb thing to say and he felt in his gut that the rest of the conversation was coming.  
Mickey got off the bed that the two were sitting on, and started to pace the room for a moment before stopping in front of Ian.  
“Why?”  
Ian didn’t need clarification, he didn’t need a beginning to that question, he knew what Mickey was asking, and he didn’t blame him.  
Mickey didn’t pause though, he continued to speak, full of emotions, emotions in which you couldn’t tell if they were anger or sadness.   
“Why go the entire way just to say goodbye? What was the point of leaving with me if you were just going to come right back to the south side?”

Mickeys eyes were full of pain, Ian could see it right away.  
“I’m not… I’m not mad man, I’m just confused” Mickey blinked hard before let out a deep breath and sitting down next to Ian.   
Ian placed his hand on top of Mickeys hand that was on the bed.  
“Honestly, I don’t have all the answers for you. “Ian shook his head with his eyes closed shut.

“At the time, I didn’t listen to the way I felt. I listened to everything and everyone around me. I listened to my diagnosis, the way my life was going, the people around me and I felt like if I went with you to Mexico that I wouldn’t be able to live a “normal” life” Ian emphasized the word normal with air quotes and his free hand.   
“I didn’t want to burden you with my episodes, slow us down, make it harder for us” Ian swallowed.  
Mickey nodded, trying to understand where Ian was coming from.   
“I know it sounds like excuses” Ian trailed off, looking around the walls of the tiny cell, and new home.

“I talked to Terry” Ian blurted out before continuing to speak.  
Mickey pulled his hand away from Ian, standing back up and staring at him confused and obviously slightly annoyed.  
“You what?” Mickeys nostrils were flared, trying his best to keep his cool.  
“I know” Ian stood up facing Mickey.  
“I was going to run” Ian nodded, lips tightly shut together.  
Mickey was interested now, “Where?”  
Ian literally let out a laugh, “C’mon Mick, where else?”

Mickey licked his lips, “Huh…No shit?”   
Ian smiled, stepping towards the love of his life, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer to his lips.  
The two kissed passionately for a few minutes, before a guard came by and pounding on the window bring them back down to Earth.

Both looked at each other and laughed before carrying on with their day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add some dialogue to what happened between them. WE GOT ENDGAME YOU GUYS!!


End file.
